


I Want You

by IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is an Idiot, Denial, Love Confessions, M/M, Rated T for language, Sam Is So Done, You're going to hate me...... Yeah idk, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas, Dean, and Sam are eating in a dinner, Dean gets himself in a situation that he can't seem to fix.</p><p>...........<br/>The second the words left his mouth, he knew he'd screwed up because Cas's face immediately fell.</p><p>"Cas, I didn't mean it like that." Dean tried to apologize. "I just meant that.... Um..."</p><p>"You do not care for me?" Castiel asked quietly.</p><p>Sam glared at Dean, who was visibly distressed. </p><p>"Of course I do!" The hunter said. "I just don't think of you that way!"</p><p>The knife that was next to Sam's hand would look wonderful in Dean's jugular right about know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

"I was unaware that there were so many different types of pies."

Cas, Dean, and Sam were sitting in a dinner that they'd found while they were on the road.

Sam watched Dean stare at Cas, while the angel puzzled over the menu.

There was a hint of a smile on the hunter's face, and he almost looked peaceful.

Sam wanted to hit him with a curtain rod.

He had to deal with this every second of every day.

Dean staring at Cas like the universe resided in the angel's bright blue eyes.

He was so in love that it was pitiful.

"Yeah, Dean. What do you think he should get?" Sam asked loudly, pulling his brother back to reality.

"Um..." Dean began awkwardly. "Well, I like cherry?"

Cas smiled.

"This wonderful meal has caused me to become quite full. Shall we share a slice?"

Dean's eyes widened.

"Oh, well, if that's what you want..."

He looked at Sam.

"Do you want anything?"

"No." Sam replied, with a slight edge to his voice. "Actually, I need to go to the bathroom, so I'll be right back."

He shot Dean a look before walking away.

...............

Dean watched Sam leave, and turned back to Cas.

Lately, it seemed like Sam was always leaving them alone together, which was starting to become a problem. A big problem.

"Ready for dessert?" The waitress appeared beside their table.

Her name tag revealed that her name was Sarah.

"Yes." Cas answered. "We would like one piece of cherry pie please."

Sarah scribbled down their order on her notepad.

"Alright, coming right up." she grinned. "And by the way, you two are so cute together."

Dean promptly choked on the soda he'd just taken a drink of.

"We're not a couple!" he said quickly.

"I'm sorry? my mistake." The waitress turned to walk away, but not before she sent a knowing wink in Dean's direction.

"Dean, your heart is beating abnormally fast." Cas said, his head cocked to the side in confusion. "Are you feeling ill?"

Dean cleared his throat.

"It's just because I choked on my drink. I'm fine. Really."

The angel looked sceptical, but didn't press.

"What'd I miss?" Sam asked, sliding back into their booth.

"Our waitress assumed that we were romantically involved." Cas started before Dean could stop him.

"Did she now?" Sam smirked at Dean, who scoffed.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen."

The second the words left his mouth, he knew he'd screwed up because Cas's face immediately fell.

"Cas, I didn't mean it like that." Dean tried to apologize. "I just meant that... Um..."

"You do not care for me?" Castiel asked quietly.

Sam glared at Dean, who was visibly distressed. 

"Of course I do!" the hunter said. "I just don't think of you that way!"

The knife that was next to Sam's hand would look wonderful in Dean's jugular right about know.

"Here you go."

Sarah materialized beside them, and placed their piece of pie on the table, complete with two spoons.

The tension was suffocating.

"Just let me know when you're ready to leave." she said slowly, making her way to another table.

"I am no longer hungry." Cas averted his eyes. "I will wait by the car."

"Cas..." Dean began to protest, but the angel was already gone.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sam punched in the arm as hard as he could.

"What the hell!?" Dean growled.

"You're such a jerk."

"Hey, I just told him the-"

"How long are you going to keep this up, hmm?" Sam glared at Dean poisonously. "How long are you going to lie to yourself?"

"What-"

"I so SICK of your half-assed denial, Dean!" Sam spit. "Everyone can see that you two are ridiculously in love, and you just won't accept it. Now Cas is out there by himself with his heart broken, and you're still sitting here like a fucking moron! Now get your ass out of this booth, and go tell him how you feel!"

Dean was stunned at his his brother's outburst, but every word had hit home with him.

"Sammy," he said quietly. "I'm such an idiot."

Sam's eyes softened, and he put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Go to him."

.........................

Dean ran out into the parking lot, looking for Cas, and sure enough, he was standing beside Baby.

"Cas!" he called out, making his way over to the angel.

Castiel looked up at him, and Dean could see that there were dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

"What do you want, Dean?"

"You."

Cas's eyes widened, and his expression conveyed his shock.

"What did you say?"

Dean pushed down his embarrassment, and took a step closer to Cas so that they were only inches apart.

"You heard me." he said with determination. "I want you. I've wanted you since the day I met you. I want your bright blue eyes that drive me insane, and your laugh that makes me feel like I can fly. I want you smile that sets my heart on fire, and your worn down trench coat. I want the way you cock your head to the side when you're confused, and how your hair is impossible to tame in the mornings. I want all of you, everyday, for the rest of my life. I want-"

Cas's lips crashed into his, and Dean's mind short circuited, but he kissed back with everything he had.

He wished he could stay in this moment forever; frozen in time with his angel.

Cas was his heaven, his hell, his earth, his sky, and his entire being.

Everything else was just background noise.

.......................

When Dean woke up the next morning, he felt the side of the bed next to him, and was disappointed to find that no one was there.

He quickly got dressed, and began to search through the bunker.

"Cas?" he called.

At this moment, Sam walked through the door.

"Morning." he greeted with a smile.

"Good morning." Dean grinned. "Hey Sammy, have you seen Cas? I can't find him anywhere."

Sam stiffened, and Dean's smile faltered.

"What?"

"You don't remember?" Sam asked slowly.

Dean frowned.

"Remember what?"

Sam sighed.

"Dean, Cas has been dead for five years now."

 

............................

 

I'm actually mad at myself now.

I'm sorry, I had to do this to you guys, but... I did.... so.

The point of this fic was to showcase what will probably happen if Cas dies for real. Dean will spend the rest of his dreaming about finally being with his Angel, and then he'll wake up every morning, and realize he'll never get that chance. He'll never get to tell Cas how he feels. And that is more heartbreaking than anything I could probably ever write.

Please review! I know you all hate me, but still review lol.

Why am I laughing, there's going to be a mob at my door within the hour.

Once again, I'm sorry, and I do love you guys, I promise!

-Maddie

P.s. Sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


End file.
